


Movie Night

by Adriana_Morgan



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Doggy Style, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Married Sex, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 02:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11819361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adriana_Morgan/pseuds/Adriana_Morgan
Summary: Some of the RFA have gathered for weekly movie night, but Saeyoung has no intention of watching the movie.





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second smut that's been sitting unfinished for at least a month. It starts out as a kind of sweet smut than devolved into porn. Sorrry ^^; As always, I hope you enjoy this! Oh and the only song I listened to was 'Animals' by Maroon 5....on repeat. lol

She knew he was up to something the second he insisted on the blanket. Sure, it was true that she forgot to do laundry so the skirt she wore was a summer one that did little to nothing blocking out the fall air that was blowing this October night. And yes, horror movies did freak her out enough to give her nightmares. But the knee socks she wore kept her legs warm and it was warm and cozy inside Zen’s apartment. He had cranked up the heat as soon as they arrived and with so many bodies draped in front of the glowing television, it was almost to the point of stifling at this point. As for the movie, she was fine as long as her husband was near her. 

Several times she had tried to kick the blanket to the side but Saeyoung replaced it promptly, scolding and nagging her about catching cold. He kept her in a tight embrace when she tried to wriggle away, pulling her against his chest and telling her to be still. Now here they were half an hour into the movie and her suspicion was confirmed when she felt one long fingered hand squeeze her knee. 

MC tilted her head back and gave him a small glare. “What are you up to?”

Saeyoung blinked at her innocently, his eyes barely visible in the glare on his glasses from the bright screen in front of them. “What? I’m trying to watch the movie. Now shush, it’s about to start getting good.”

The wicked smile he gave her made heat shoot through to her center and she glanced around quickly at the others to see if they were paying attention. Everyone’s eyes were glued to the movie, Zen and Yoosung sitting on the couch above them, sharing a bowl of popcorn; Saeran in the plush armchair, legs draped over one side, arms crossed over his chest with a bored look on his face.

“Can’t we at least turn on the lights,” the blonde-haired member whined as the masked man on the screen slowly chased a screaming teenage girl. “I’m going to have nightmares at this rate.”

“No,” Saeyoung answered quickly then cleared his throat. “I mean...nah, bro. The darkness sets the atmosphere, you know? Don’t worry, you can stay at our place tonight if you’re scared. Right, MC?” 

He lifted one leg, resting his left arm on his knee as the fingertips of his right hand trailed slightly up her thigh. She started at the electric current his touch provided and cleared her own throat, throwing Yoosung a quick smile. “Absolutely. The couch is totally comfortable.”

“Well, if you guys are sure…”

“No problem,” the couple answered in unison.

“Could you guys shut up now? This movie sucks but I’d rather listen to it instead of all your incessant chatter,” Saeran snapped irritably.

The group fell silent, though MC could still hear Yoosung whimpering occasionally. She heard Zen say something to him in a low tone but the volume of the tv was too loud to make out his words.

“Pay attention,” Saeyoung whispered in her ear and she could hear the smile in his voice. She felt his fingers playing with the edge of her skirt and she bit her lip, at once completely turned on and nervous about being seen by the others in the room. 

Throwing up a quick glance, she saw the other men’s eyes back on the screen and relaxed back against her husband’s chest. 

“Good girl,” he murmured, his seeking fingers climbing higher. She grinned when he realized she wasn’t wearing any panties, his sharp intake of breath only audible to her. “ _ Naughty  _ girl.”

Her head dropped back on his shoulder and lifted her mouth to his ear. “Is Master displeased?”

“Hell no,” he growled in answer then nipped her earlobe sharply before pulling it into his mouth to suck gently. His fingers traveled lightly over her slit and she spread her legs slightly, careful not to draw attention to them. A moan escaped her chest when his thumb grazed her clit, the hot feel of his breath in her ear making her nerve endings sing. “Shh. Your mission is to stay quiet and still...no matter what. Right now no one has any idea what’s going on under this blanket but you start making those noises that drive me crazy I can’t promise that we won’t get caught. Can you do that for me, babe?”

She nodded quickly, biting down on her lip to stifle another moan as one finger parted her folds, easily sliding inside her. 

“Good girl,” he repeated, the finger slowly withdrawing and sinking back in. “God, you’re so wet.”

His voice was so low she could barely hear him over the television and the pounding of her own heart. She could feel his breathing quicken, his erection digging into her back. The finger that had been methodically fucking her withdrew once more and she dug her fingernails into his thigh, her head pressing hard against his chest when it lightly circled her clit. 

When he increased the pressure on the engorged nub that was currently the center of her universe, she knew it wasn’t going to take long for her to fall over the edge. 

Sweat was forming on her brow and she was doing everything she could to keep herself from crying out in pleasure. They were both usually very vocal in their lovemaking and keeping in the string of dirty things running through her mind from escaping her mouth was just as much torture as not being able to reciprocate the attention being given to her. 

The tension in her was almost at a breaking point when she felt her muscles contract around the two fingers that were pumping into her. Her fingers tightened on his leg and she ground the back of head against him, sure that her lip must be bleeding by now. The closer she got, the harder she bit and she knew it would be sore tomorrow morning but at the moment it was the only thing keeping her from crying out her husband’s name. Saeyoung’s thumb pressed against her clit, his fingers curving slightly, finding that secret place that she didn’t even think really existed until him. 

“Come for me,” he breathed in her ear and she convulsed, her orgasm hitting her like a strong wave. She was no longer in control of her body and her hips bucked up to meet his hand, her eyes closing tight against the overwhelming pleasure that assaulted her. His free arm embraced her and she sunk her teeth into his forearm, stifling the moan that came out of her unheeded. 

Luckily the screams coming from the surround sound drowned out her small cries, the latest victim’s screams louder than her own. Slowly she came back to her surroundings, acutely aware of the three men sitting mere feet from them and Saeyoung gently stroking her hair. 

“Meet me in the bathroom,” he whispered then kissed her temple before reaching up to grab the empty bowl that was left abandoned on the couch cushion. MC quickly got to her feet, letting the blanket drop to floor as Saeyoung followed her up. He was careful to keep his back to the others, his erection obvious to anyone who bothered to look at him. “Gonna make some more popcorn,” he declared, holding the bowl up as he left the room.

“I’m just going to...um...go to the bathroom….be right back,” She muttered, quickly turning to leave the room, hearing her flame-haired lover plunk the heavy bowl onto the counter in the next room. She knew he would be waiting for her and her heart lurched in anticipation, the delicious tenseness in her body starting to slowly rebuild. Saeyoung was the only man she had ever been with that evoked this animalistic lust. Merely being close to him was an aphrodisiac and after three years of marriage, she still couldn’t get enough of him. 

As soon as she crossed the room’s threshold, he slammed the door behind her, locking it and quickly wrapped his arms around her, lifting her onto the cold surface of the counter as his mouth covered hers. He ran his tongue along the seam of her lips, begging for entrance. When she obliged, he moaned and quickly found hers, rubbing against it hungrily. She grasped his hair with one hand, pulling hard as his hands traveled up her thighs and grasped her bare buttocks. 

They parted momentarily and MC pulled his shirt up and over his head, letting it drop to the floor silently. She ran her hands over his chest, her nails digging into his pale skin, leaving red scratches across his body. Her hands moved across his stomach and down to the fly of his jeans, her fingers making quick work of the fastenings. She bit his lower lip lightly as she shoved the denim and cotton underwear off his hips. They landed on the floor with a soft thump and Saeyoung let out a low groan when she wrapped her fingers around his erection. 

Slowly she caressed the length of him, swallowing his moans of pleasure at her touch. The head of his engorged penis was wet with precum and her thumb slid easily over the slick surface and she smiled at his quick inhalation of breath. She knew it wouldn’t take much to make him come but she was greedy. The thought of him filling her made her knees weak and her cunt throb. With one hand still tangled in his thick mane, she wrapped her legs around his waist and tried to urge him to the aching core of her. 

“Wait,” he panted, his face flushed with need. She could actually feel his heart beating where his chest pressed against hers and she raised her eyebrows quizzically. In answer he gently removed her legs from his waist and pulled her onto her feet. Grabbing the hem of her thick sweater, he pulled it over her head, grinning when he saw that she was also braless. His hands ran down her sides, finally grasping her waist and turning her around to face the mirror. 

MC’s eyes instantly met his gaze in the reflective surface. His golden eyes were blazing, pupils dilated with lust. Under her stare, he removed his glasses and set them out of the way. He moved her long hair from neck and placed his lips just below her ear. His teeth nipped at the sensitive skin and she yelped slightly before his tongue licked the injury. Moving up, his tongue traced the shell of her ear and she shivered.

Her eyes glued to the mirror, MC watched as Saeyoung’s hands moved up her body to 

cup her breasts, his thumbs running over her nipples that were aching for his touch. When he rolled them between his fingers she moaned and her head fell back against him, her back arching to seek more contact. She could feel his erection against bottom and way it twitched each time she moaned. She needed him desperately, but as usual, Saeyoung was drawing it out, teasing her until she thought she would die with want. 

“Saeyoung, please,” she pleaded, pressing back against him and grinding her hips. 

As if that were his cue, he leaned her over the counter and entered her swiftly, filling her completely in one deep stroke. MC cried out, instantly forgetting where they were and the fact that there were other people in the next room. Bracing her hands on the mirror she watched the copper headed god behind her stand and grasp her hips, withdrawing almost completely before plunging deeply in again. 

His fingers were bruising her skin but she didn’t care. Her eyes were glued to his reflection; watching as he bit his lip, eyes downcast to gaze at the place where their bodies connected. Seeing the pleasure he was receiving heightened her own and she pushed back against him urgently, her eyes finally leaving his form to flutter closed. She felt him lean over and place his mouth on her neck and she tilted her head, giving him better access. His lips fastened onto her skin as one arms wrapped around her waist, the hand of his free arm reaching down to massage the small bundle of nerves that throbbed almost painfully. 

White stars burst beneath her closed eyelids at his touch and she cried out, one hand leaving the mirror to grasp his head, her fingers clutching at his hair. A litany of filthy words left her mouth making him groan against her as his hips slammed into hers, the sound of skin slapping skin filling the small space they were in. 

“Jesus, MC,” he moaned against her skin, his strokes becoming desperate and erratic, the fingers between her legs increasing their speed. Her orgasm slammed into her with no warning, the pleasure overwhelming her. She arched her back as her body convulsed around him, her breath coming in harsh gasps. 

Her release triggered his own and Saeyoung thrust into her one final time, a loud groan of satisfaction escaping his throat as he filled her with his essence. 

MC’s head dropped weakly forward, her long hair obscuring her face. She pulled in air with heaving breaths, her heart pounding. “Oh my god,” she panted, her body still clenching and relaxing methodically around him. 

Saeyoung placed a kiss on her spine then stood, pulling up his clothing then retrieving their discarded items. He held out her sweater, giving it a yank when she grasped it, pulling her into his embrace. He kissed her deeply, his hands trailing down her arms to finally entwine his fingers with hers, the thick sweater trapped between their bodies. 

“Have I told you how amazing you are,” he asked when they finally parted, both of them breathless. 

She squinted at him, considering before nodding. “But not in the past two hours, so I was getting kind of worried.”

“Ah well,” he sighed, lifting one hand to kiss her knuckles. “How about we skip the second movie and go home so I can make it up to you.”

She gave a hum of agreement and stood on her toes to brush her lips softly against his before reluctantly withdrawing to pull the sweater over her head. 

After quickly making sure they were presentable, they made their way back to the living room. When they arrived they were surprised to see that the lights were on, the killer’s arm frozen in mid swing on the television. Yoosung sat forward quickly when he saw them, his face bright red. Saeran sat as he had been before though a full bowl of popcorn rested on his stomach. Reaching behind him, he yanked the throw pillow that supported him and threw it at the blonde man.

“You owe me twenty bucks,” he sneered then released a sharp bark of laughter.

“What’s this, now?” MC asked with a raised eyebrow, taking a seat in Zen’s now empty seat. “Where’s Zen?”

“He stepped out to take a call,” Saeran answered when Yoosung merely cast his gaze down at the pillow he now clutched with white knuckles. 

“Yoosung owes you money because…?” 

“Oh that,” he gave her a wicked grin, so much like his brother’s that MC’s heart fluttered. “I told him you guys fuck like rabbits and that you were gonna go screw in the bathroom; he didn’t believe me so I bet him twenty bucks I was right.”

“Hey,” Saeyoung snapped, giving his twin a glare. “Language, man. That’s my wife.”

Saeran rolled his eyes. “Which makes her my sister, asshole. Trust me, she’s heard a lot worse; if I haven’t managed to offend her yet I doubt I ever will. Anyway, you guys need to come up with better excuses to leave the room together. The ones you use are lame as hell.” Tossing a piece of popcorn into the air, he deftly caught it in his mouth. “And maybe tone down the porn show when you know people are around. Zen’s the only one who didn’t hear the ruckus you guys were causing.”

“Sorry we disturbed your movie watching experience, Saeran,” MC apologized, giving him a small smile. Though the mint-eyed twin had been stable for years, he still had a bit of that edge she remembered from Unknown. He was an introvert, no doubt. But they all discovered that once he was comfortable with the group he wasn’t afraid to mess around and joke with them. He was MC’s favorite person-besides her husband, of course-and thought he could do no wrong, much to the others dismay.

“Well,” Saeyoung declared, smacking his hands together once. “Looks like this movie is just about over and we’re going to skip the other. Yoosung, do you still want to crash at our place?”

Yoosung jumped violently as if he’d been stung, his eyes darting to MC before immediately moving onto her husband then returning to the pillow in his lap. “N-No thanks,” he managed to mumble, refusing to lift his gaze again. “Saeran said I c-could stay at his. I don’t want to...ah...um…”

“He doesn’t want to hear you guys ‘making love’ again tonight,” Saeran interrupted, his fingers air quoting ‘making love’.

“Oh, I’m sorry, Yoosung,” MC apologized, reaching out to touch his arm. She quickly withdrew it when he started as if she would burn him and moved even closer to the arm of the couch on his side.

He forced a laugh, “It’s fine. I-I didn’t hear much…”

“Liar,” Saeran’s voice was full of amusement but he didn’t say more, just grabbed his soda from the table and chugged it. 

“Well, goodnight,” MC said in farewell, standing and grasping the hand Saeyoung held out for. 

The couple paused at the front door to put on their shoes and grab their jackets before stepping out into the cool fall night. They climbed the few steps it took to reach the sidewalk and found Zen leaning against the building, pressing the end button on his smartphone. Seeing them, he slipped the phone into his back pocket and waved. 

“You guys leaving already?” He asked pushing away from the wall to meet them halfway.

“Yeah, I think we’ve managed to traumatize Yoosung,” Saeyoung answered with a grin. He then slapped his friend on the back in farewell. “Thanks for your hospitality.”

Understanding dawned in the white-haired actors eyes and he began to splutter angrily. “Again!?” He exclaimed, his eyes going wide, hands on his slim hips. “Dude, that’s it. We aren’t doing movie night at my place anymore. I’m gonna have to spend hours disinfecting my bathroom!”

MC stepped forward and stood on her toes and gave the actor a peck on the cheek. “Sorry, Zen,” she apologized with a smile. 

“Jeeeez,” Zen let out with a huge sigh. “My place has seen more action in the time you’ve married than it ever did before.” He shook his head and cupped MC’s face, placing a small kiss on her forehead. “How can I stay mad at this face though?”

Saeyoung threw an arm round his wife’s shoulder and squeezed tightly. “Thanks for understanding, man.”

Zen glared at him, shaking his head. “No, I’m still pissed at you. This beautiful woman is your wife. How could you drag her into your gutter mind? A woman like her should be loved in a bed with rose petals and soft candlelight,” he shook his head in reproach. “If she were mine-”

“She’s not,” Saeyoung interrupted a bit of steel behind the amusement in his voice. “Don’t be bitter that I got the princess, Zen.”

The two men stared at each other in silence, the tension growing steadily uncomfortable. MC forced a giggle and patted Zen’s chest. “Your girlfriend is going to be a lucky girl, but I don’t need those romantic gestures. I’m extremely happy with the way things are. Saeyoung is romantic in his own way.”

Zen finally blinked and broke eye contact, letting them drop to the short woman in front of him. “Of course,” he said shaking his head at his behavior. “I”m sorry, you’re right. I guess I’m just tired.” 

“Well, thanks again,” Saeyoung said, clearing his throat and pulled MC gently toward the car. 

Zen mumbled something in return that neither of them could hear. When they arrived at their car, MC glanced back to see Zen still staring at her, something unreadable in his eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> The end! Or is it? Hmmmm interesting.


End file.
